My Version of TMM Ep 45!
by Moonlit-Kris
Summary: I love this episode. But i wish it went differently. How, you ask? Well, read and find out! ONE SHOT IXK


**Hey people! I'm still working on **_**Falling For You**_**, but here's just a quick oneshot I wrote while watching the anime. All beginning parts in **_**italics**_** are what did NOT happen in the anime, and when you get to a whole paragraph in **_**italics,**_** you'll know you're up to the part I made up! Hope you enjoy!**

Ichigo happily hummed a tune as she walked down the street. In her bag was the chocolate for her beloved Aoyama-Kun, or Masaya. She had struggled to make it, but she had succeeded in the end. Little did she know that she was going to be interrupted before he could see the gift she had prepared.

" Hey Koneko Chan! This is where we first met, isnt it?" A voice called from above. Ichigo looked up to see Kisshu lunge down at her. She stood back in surprise but he caught her anyway.

" You've gained a little weight, ne!" Ichigo groaned as she pulled away from the strong alien. This was a bad time for him to appear for sure.

" You're always so aggressive!" Kisshu smirked playfully, still holding his dear Konkeo-Chan.

" What did you come here for?" Ichigo asked, a little scared. She knew exactly what Kisshu was here for, but she couldn't think of anything else to say. Suddenly Kisshu's face unexpectantly became angry, and then his eyes started to glow. Ichigo was a little scared.

" W-What?" She backed off a little, trying to find a chance to run.

" I came to pick you up." Kisshu stated blankly. Ichigo decided that _this_ was the best time to run. She bolted down the street, but found herself at a dead end.

" Ah!" She cried in frustration.

" Too bad… let's go Ichigo." Kisshu sounded possessed, like he was really after her this time. Ichigo was scared at this new side to Kish.

" No!"

" Come on already. Even if you say no I'm taking you, I've alredy decided! I came all this way to pick you up, so come with me!" He held out his hand

" NO! I have an important date! I don't have time for this!" Ichigo braced herself, knowing that was the wrong thing to say.

" I wont forgive you disobeying me. I _will_ take you with me. Come with me Ichigo. Let's go… come on."

" No!"

" Why wont you do as I say?" Kisshu yelled angrily, wanting to get the message across to her.

" Just why should I obey you?" Ichigo quizzed, trying to figure out the real reason he wanted her, not just as a toy.

" Why? Ichigo…" Kisshu's expression changed. It softened and in his eyes was a soft expression… "I went through the trouble of coming to pick you up… now come with me…" Ichigo stood still, not struggling for a moment. He sounded so sincere.

" Just the two of us… to a world with nobody else, and without fighting…"

" Huh? What? What are you talking about Kisshu?" Ichigo asked again, actually considering what he was saying.

' It would be nice, not have to fight…' 

" This is the way, the only option"

" I don't get it, I don't understand what you're saying!" Ichigo asked one more time, wanting him to talk to her, not just demand she left with him.

" Let's go." But Ichigo didn't go. "Don't be stubborn. I know you'll understand."

' I'd understand if you explained what you're saying! I want to go with you Kisshu! I want the fighting to stop! Please!'

" You'll come with me right?"

' I want to! But..'

" I… I can't, I can't do that Kishhu! I-I'm going to see Aoyama-Kun! He'll worry if I don't turn up!"

"Ichigo, you're still thinking about that human? So you wont come with me no matter what? If you don't come, I'll kill you! Here I go Ichigo!" Kisshu lunged at her, ready for the kill, his dragon sword in one hand.

Ichigo made a run for it, dodging his dragon sword and jumping over various gaps between walls. She soon made it to a signed off construction site and realises how puffed she is. Reaching for her power pendant, ready to transform into Mew Ichigo and gaining more energy, she started to chant her transformation phase.

" Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorpho--" But Kisshu knocked the pendant out of her hand with the dragon sword.

"I'll keep this for a while." He said, picking it up. Ichigo started to panic.

' Kisshu, calm down! Please, don't act so weird! If you acted normal, I'd go with you! Please! Calm down! Don't hurt me!'

"I like the way you look when you're willed to win… but your frightened face is even prettier, Ichigo." Kisshu complimented, smirking slightly. He knew he had all the cards in his hands and Ichigo was stuck.

"It's not too late to change your mind… Come with me and I'll save you, I don't want to kill you."

' I don't want to die!' 

" Kisshu…" Ichigo backing up. But instead she fell over and sprained her ankle.

" You're stubborn. That's too bad!" Kisshu held the dragon sword with both hands, ready to strike at his precious kitty cat.

" Please! NO!" Ichigo cried, before another voice hovered over the area, stopping Kisshu in his tracks.

" Ichigo!" At the enterance to the area, Masaya stood there, puffing. He had sensed Ichigo in danger…

" Aoyama-Kun?"

Kisshu turned around, annoyed.

" Here comes the bother…" Ichigo subconciously agreed. She needed to talk to Kisshu, to make him understand why she couldn't go. Because in telling him, she would also be able to explain it to herself… why she wanted to go with him… why she was feeling that way towards Kisshu, instead of Masaya.

" Aoyama-Kun, run away! It's dangerous!" She tried to get rid of him, but to no avail.

" Ichigo, I won't run away. I didn't come here to run away."

" But…" Ichigo stood up, behind Kish, who had now turned around to face Masaya completely.

" If that's what you want, I'll send you down to hell!" He yelled, pointing the dragon sword at Masaya.

" Kisshu, stop! Aoyama-Kun, please run away!" Ichigo begged both boys. But neither would listen to her.

" I don't know why, but I'm not scared. I want to protect you, Ichigo." Masaya stated, his breathing returning to normal. Ichigo shook in fear and frustration. No doubt Kisshu would kill the both of them if something wasn't done, and fast.

" SHUT UP! Ichigo is MINE!" Kisshu yelled, and Ichigo found herself blushing. He wasn't set on killing her anymore. Instead, he was trying to defend her…

' _If only you knew that that could be true Kisshu… please don't hurt us!' _

" DIE!" Kisshu screamed, raising his dragon swords. He pointed them straight to Masaya, but Ichigo grabbed him by the waist.

**A/N: This is the part of the story that becomes all my own:**

At first, Kisshu was a bit confused. She had grabbed him of her own will, and quite tightly too. Then he realised it was because he was about to kill her boyfriend…

" Get off me Ichigo!" Kisshu yelled, wishing he hadnt said those exact words. He didn't mind her holding him. And boy did Masaya look pissed (that was a bonus for Kisshu). He lowered his dragon swords and had all his attention on Ichigo. Her face was buried in his back, her arms tight around his waist. He could tell she was crying.

" Don't…don't hurt…Masaya…please…if you don't h-hurt him…I'll go…I'll go with you…Kisshu…" Ichigo sobbed, her words muffled, but thanks to his (oh so cute) elfin ears, Kisshu could hear every word clearly.

" W-what?" He answered, mentally hitting himself over the head with a 100kg mallet. At first he thought he heard incorrectly. Atleast, the last bit.

" I'll go." She let go of his waist, and also lifted her head up from his back. Without making eye contact to either of the boys, Ichigo looked at them both. She whispered a goodbye to Masaya, who was still trying to understand what was going on.

" Lets go…" Kisshu whispered, suddenly feeling guilty. He was forcing Ichigo to leave. Well, trading her her boyfriend's future for her own. Infact, he hadnt expected her to come willingly at all. He was sort of unprepared.

" Oh…" Ichigo muffled, tears still trickling down her cheeks.

Kisshu grabbed her shoulder and with one final triumphant smirk directed at Masaya, teleported Ichigo and him away.

Kisshu didn't teleport them back to his ship straight away, instead, he took them to the central park.

" What are we doing here Kisshu?" Ichigo demanded, a little venom in her voice. She still didn't make eye contact with her captor.

" Ichigo-Chan? Please, don't cry…" Kisshu sighed and cupped her chin, using his thumb to wipe away her tears.

Ichigo pulled away slightly, but couldn't bring herself to do so completely.

' What…what is this? Why is he being so kind?' She blushed a little and looked him in the eye for the first time.

" What are you going to do with me Kisshu? What's going to happen?" Her chocolate eyes were watering still, and somehow, Kisshu's gold ones were able to stop the stream of tears. Somehow.

" … " Kisshu said nothing at first. " I… don't really know. I wasn't expecting this… But…"

' Don't do it Kisshu! You've got her! You won!' He thought, but then again, he felt immensly guilty in doing so!

" I think… if you want… I'll let you go. Then it'd be like none of this happened. I didn't mean to force you like that… it wasn't right…" He sighed, defeated, and crossed his arms over his chest.

" But…" Ichigo whispered. Kish suddenly perked up. He knew what he _wanted_ her to say, and her next few words were…

" I don't want to fight you anymore. I don't want it. I **wont** fight you anymore."

… close enough. Kisshu smirked and cupped her chin again.

" That's nice Konkeo-Chan." He lent forward, and Ichigo knew exactly what he was going to do. He was going to kiss her. And for some unknown at the time reason, Ichigo wanted him to. It would help her understand why she had said what she had, and why she wasn't trying to escape. Why…

And she was right. He did kiss her. And she didn't fight him off either. Hesitantly, she kissed him back, her hands making their way to his shoulders. The kiss didn't last long, but it was a sign right?

" Wow… what a change of heart!" Kisshu smirked uncontrollably, wanting to do a little happy dance! He felt light headed, giddy and love sick. _SHE HADNT PULLED AWAY!_

" I told you… I don't want to fight." Ichigo blushed and took her hands away. But Kisshu grabbed them in his own.

" Then…you'll really come… and be on our side…?" He smirked a little, realising the next thing he wanted to say. " How about by **my** side Kitty Cat?"

" Kisshu… stop… stop hurting us… and perhaps…" She looked down and blushed, but her attention was soon brought back to Kisshu as she realised he had embraced her in a hug.

" Ichigo, you know I don't want to fight you either. If you become mine, like I want, I'll stop attacking earth. Pai and Tart will stop. But we'll need a Mew Aqua, and after that…" He smiled and rest his head in her hair. " There'll be no more fighting. I swear. Just like I said. A world with just the two of us, no fighting…"

" Why… why Kisshu? Why are you being so nice, understanding. I don't get it. Arent you the enemy? Arent you supposed to want to kill me?" Ichigo felt her voice crack and she began to choke on newly formed tears.

" No… no Ichigo. I never wanted to even hurt you. I never wanted it. I love you Ichigo. He sighed and hugged her tighter.

" I want you to be mine. I wish you were. But I know your heart lies somewhere else. With someone else. I wont like it. I wont accept it. But I will let you go. Because I really do love you Koneko-Chan." Kisshu started to pull away slowly, knowing that he'd have to let go at some point or another.

" I…think I do too Kisshu." Ichigo whispered. " I think… I love you too."

**There you go! This is what I wished so desparately to happen in this episode! Sure, the other 7 episodes would be scratched, but meh! I still wish! I could have kept typing, but I think leaving it where it is is best. **

**Well, goodnight everyone!**

**Moonlit-Kris**


End file.
